Raynor kills Mengsk
by Victor66
Summary: An alternative ending to the "Supernova" mission from Wings of Liberty. I was really annoyed by this mission because it was very illogical so I decided to change some things. Raynor kills Valerian Mengsk at the end.


Supernova

"Report, Matt" commanded Raynor.

"Sir, we are above the planet of Typhon XI and we will have to fight the Tal`Darim in order to take their artifact." reported Matt Horner.

"Are you sure this is the right planet? Are you sure we are not above Typhon I?" asked Raynor.

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you sure we are not above Typhon II?" demanded Raynor.

"Yes, Sir." answered Matt with annoyance and gasped.

"Are you sure we are not above Typhon III?"

"Look, Sir! There are no Typhon I, Typhon II or Typhon III planets. Typhon XI is the only planet with "Typhon" in its name according to Starcraft Wiki." said Matt Horner.

"So why have they named it "Typhon XI" and not just "Typhon"?" asked Raynor.

"I don`t know, Sir. You should ask Blizzard. It is their decision."

Then, suddenly, the blue star became several times bigger and almost consumed the planet.

"Wait, what the…" said Matt. "The star`s energy output just jumped five hundred percent! I have never seen anything like it!"

"Slow down, Matt! What`s mean?"

"It means the star will go nova in a few hours."

"Wait a minute! Nova will come here?" asked Raynor and his face suddenly turned red. "I have to dress appropriately for her."

Horner slapped his face. "No, Sir. It means that the star will consume this planet and the whole system. Plus, aren`t you supposed to be in love with Sarah Kerrigan?"

"Oh, right Horner." said Raynor a bit disappointed. "I will take Tychus and a small army with me. We will retrieve the artifact."

"Wait, Sir. The star is now too close to the planet. You are all going to die because of the heat. You will literally vaporize!"

"Don`t worry, Matt!" answered Raynor."I am not going to die because the writers of Blizzard have given me a plot armor. I have to survive in order to continue my romantic relationship with Sarah Kerrigan even though she is a mass-murderer and I have sworn to kill her."

"I see. And what about the others?"

"Well, the player doesn`t care about the regular soldiers and Tychus is a complete jerk and an idiot that doesn`t contribute to the story at all and nobody will miss him."

"Very well, Sir. I will prepare your troops." said Horner and left.

Raynor approached Tychus, who was smoking AGAIN.

"Tychus, prepare for battle!"

"Very well, Captain!" said Tychus and put on his space suit.

"Stop smoking inside your space suit. You will get lung cancer one day!" told him Raynor.

"And who the f*** cares?" said Tychus with his typical arrogant demeanor.

Raynor, Tychus and their army were landing on the surface of the planet. As soon as they neared Typhon XI, all of the regular soldiers and Tychus vaporized due to the heat, but Raynor had plot armor and he survived. Plus, the player didn`t care about Tychus or the marines, the player cared only about the romantic relationship between James Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan.

He went straight to the artifact and took it. There were no Tal`Darim Protoss because they too had vaporized because of the heat.

"Matt, I have the artifact." Said Raynor. "Now, get me out of here."

"Wait a second, Sir. I will warp you in the ship." said Horner.

Raynor felt how his body was starting to fall apart to its basic cells. He was now on the Hyperion.

"Matt, how did you manage to warp me in?" asked Raynor. "I thought that only the Protoss were capable of doing such thing."

"I don`t know, Sir. The fact that we managed to warp you in is indeed very illogical. However, it is not as illogical as the fact that you managed to survive on Typhon XI even though its atmosphere is now 5000 degrees AT LEAST." Answered Matt Horner.

"Well, as I said, I have a plot armor." told him Raynor. "I can`t die."

"Now, Matt. Let us go to the rendezvous point and give the artifact to the Moebius Foundation!" commanded Raynor.

"Yes, Sir."

Several hours later they appeared at the place of the meeting but there were no Moebius ships. Then, suddenly, three Dominion ships appeared out of nowhere.

"Sir, Dominion ships warping in." said Matt.

"Matt, pull us alongside and prep docking tubes." commanded Raynor and left the room with a loaded gun.

"Commander, this is not a smart move." warned him Matt, but Raynor didn`t even listen to him.

Raynor and his men invaded the main ship and murdered the troops of the Dominion that sought to bar their path. Finally, Raynor reached the commanding bridge of the ship by demolishing the door. There, he saw Arcturus Mengsk who had turned his back towards him. He was listening to music and didn`t pay attention at all.

For some unknown reason Raynor dropped his big gun and got a smaller one out of his pocket.

"Turn around, Arcturus. Want you to see this coming." shouted Raynor.

"You won`t find my father here, Commander." said the man without turning around. "I am Valerian Mengsk and I own the Moebius Foundation. Through them I own you as well."

"You do realize that your statement is a complete nonsense, right?" said Raynor. "You don`t own me."

"Yes, I realize that. I just wanted to sound more evil and shady." answered Valerian.

"Ok. Now, tell me one reason why I shouldn`t kill you right now!" demanded Raynor.

"Because I can offer you what you have always wanted." Valerian Mengsk finally turned around. "A chance to save Sarah Kerrigan."

"Wait a minute! You want to negotiate with us?"

"Yep."

"Then why didn`t you just contact us BEFORE we attacked your ship and murdered your soldiers?" asked Raynor.

"I… I didn`t think about it." said Valerian surprised.

"Valerian, do you realize that you are an idiot?"

"I…"

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Raynor and shot the son of Arcturus Mengsk.

Valerian Mengsk fell on the ground. He was dead.

Raynor shrugged his shoulders and left.


End file.
